Doll Heartstrings (Len x Oliver)
by Kagamine Banana 12345
Summary: Len Kagamine was an ordinary little boy who has gotten back from the dentist. His mother wishes to give him a treat. So she brought little Len to the toy shop. He found a battered doll with scratches and cracks. And a peculiar bandage around half of it's face. Pail blonde hair. He decided to name him, Oliver.
1. Little Ollie

3rd person POV

Days in the town of Tree Melody are very gloomy and colorless as always. Never once is there a single bird singing. Nor a single child frolicking in the grassy fields. There is never enough sunlight to grow soft scented flowers. There were always just trees with leaves, soft fluttering of birds, and the sound of the wind. It is a normal Saturday morning with the cool breezes of March.

There was a small boy walking across Milton Street with his mother. Both the boy's mother and him had Bright blonde hair. But you would not even be able to call their hair "blonde". It was practically yellow. Which is a shocker. Everyone else in the town of Tree Melody had bland brown or black hair. The boy's name was Len Kagamine.

An enthusiastic and charming boy he was, he was no older than the age of seven. His mind was always drifting off into a deep colorful place called his Mind. There would be times when he is in math class and stare off into space. His teacher would catch him every time. He would do this during supper time with his family as well. He would always tell people that what he believed was true. Like fairies, dragons, and goblins. He even once told a full class of peers that he once saw a small baby monster in the left corner of his right shoe. No one would ever believe in the poor boy's stories. Soon, every day Len has been picked on by his peers, and especially, his twin sister.

His twin sister's name is Rin. She used to be the best of friends with her endearing brother. But when she figured out that Len had "problems", she soon abandoned him. But not only that, but ridiculed him for believing in the supernatural.

Len and his mother just came from the dentist to get one of Len's teeth filled in due to a cavity. "Len dear, I told you to not to hide sweets under your mattress. You know the sugar is bad for your teeth." Len's mother said sternly. "I am sorry but mummy my teeth hurt, may we PLEASE go to the toy store?" Len asked with pure excitement. Len dramatically cupped the lower half of his face to make it look like he was in pain. His mother sighs out of surrender. "Okay, fine. We can get a toy but as long as it under 75 cents." His mother said as she looked away from her son to look both way before crossing the street. Len smiled while walking with his mother to the toy store.

Len and his mother make it to the toy store. It was not a very colorful toy store but a bit more bright than the rest of the town. This is why Len likes the toy store so much. Not just for buying toys, but for the bright and happy vibe it gives off walking in. You could smell the glass polish of dolls, sand work on wagons, and colorful paint and ink. Len lit up completely and started jumping up and down. He quick looked at his mother. His mother made a signal with her hands telling him he can go wild. At that rate, Len was practically running around the whole store. Soon, Len used up all of his energy and started to slowly walk, admiring the stuffed animals and dolls looking down at him from the shelves.

It took Len a while until a single toy has caught his eye. He could not figure out as to why this toy caught his eye though. It was a beat up doll with pail blonde hair. It was wearing a navy blue sailor's cloak with black shorts. Bandages were scattered on it's legs along with half of it's face. The face looked very lifeless. It did not exactly have a smile on it's face, but Len found the toy to be interesting. It was different from the others. Len's eyes quickly lit up and went to get his mother. He was running faster than usual in case another kid took it before him. He took the wrist of his mother and ran to the isle. "Mummy, I want THIS one. He looks sad, I want to take him home." Len said begging on his knees.

His mother took a look at the doll he wanted and made a confused look. "Are you sure Len dear? The doll looks a little creepy." She said concerned. When Len heard this, he made puppy-dog eyes at his mother. Hoping his natural seven-year old charm would get him the doll. His mother yet again made a sigh in surrender. "Okay Len, go ahead and take the doll off the shelf, I will be paying the toy maker." His mother said as she walked away from Len. Len took a look at the doll very closely. He noticed it's bright yellow eyes. Almost as bright yellow as his own hair. The eyes interested him. He gently took the doll off of the high shelf almost as if it were a baby. Len cradled the doll in his arms and slowly waked to his mother due to not being able to take his eyes off the doll.

His mother payed, and they were off. His mother looked at Len looking happy. "What are you going to name the doll honey? His mother asked curiously. Len smiled at the thought and looked at his mother. "Mom, I am going to name the doll, Oliver...".

**Author's note: I know that 75 cents isn't quite enough for a toy store. At least, in the modern days. Let me please note that this story is taken place in the 1950s. Hope that doesn't change how you see things too rapidly. **


	2. New Home

**Len's POV**

I cannot stop looking into Oliver's eyes. They were so big and bright. The sight of the eyes and the doll itself makes me happy and not alone. But I can't help but feel an unsettling feeling when I look into his big lifeless eyes. A feeling almost as if Oliver was, alive. I felt as if when I look at him, he stares right back at me. I unknowingly walked into our great house. It was a scary house. But great. Just the thought of how many times I have gotten lost in my house sends an uneasy chill up my spine. I run up the large staircase and set foot in my room.

I set Oliver down on my king sized bed. Seeing Oliver lying limp on my bed makes me realize that I will no longer be alone in my room when I sleep. At that I smiled in spite of myself. I remember when I would get a nightmare, or just lay in my bed out of discomfort, due to such open dark space. I always think that someone is there. Watching me. Not in my closet nor under my bed. But standing right in front of me. So dark I would not see them.

"Well Oliver, this is your new home now. I hope my house isn't too scary for you. It has been around for almost 140 years but got cleaned. But I feel there are still ghosts here. I just feel it. But I won't be so scared anymore, now that I have you, I have company!" I said growing a grin on my face staring at the doll. Oliver did not smile back, as expected. But that is okay. "But just because people don't smile, doesn't mean that they are not happy." My grandmummy always used to tell me that when I see a strange kid at school not smiling. I sit on the bed and place Oliver in my lap. I start staring out the window adventuring deep into my mind. It is my favorite place to go. A place where fairies dance, dragons exhale great flames, and a place where Oliver can walk and talk like a normal boy. Like me. Except I am not normal. At least, that is what Rin keeps saying. Calling me a freak, a liar. But she is my sister. I have to love her no matter what the cause is.

I pause my staring and thought that I could continue in the morning. I turn off the lights, get under the soft, heavy sheets, and place Oliver right next to me. His eyes were looking right into mine. I cannot help but keep talking to him. I told him about the house, school, my parents, and lastly, my sister. I told him how she treats me. How she slaps me when I try to hug her, or when I bring up the slightest bit of supernatural stories. But Oliver did nothing but stare blankly. I reach over for my clock and it says 9:00. It is past my bed time. I quick cover my face in a pillow. "Good night Oliver." I said in a muffled voice under the pillow.

I wake up to hear birds outside my bedroom window. I look to my side and see Oliver. Right where I left him. Staring at me. "Good morning Oliver!" I say with a smile. It makes me really happy to know that I have someone (or something) there to keep me company. I get out of bed and run down stairs with Oliver tucked in my arm. Suddenly I hear "Rin? Rin? Where are you I know your hiding. Come and get some breakfast!" She yells. Echoing throughout the great house. "Good morning mum!" I said going down the stairs. "Good morning Len dear, have you seen your sister? I have been looking for her and calling her. But it's no use." She said with a concerned look. "If you yell that we are about to have pancakes, she is bound to come down." I said with a snicker.

"Honey! Come down we are having pancakes!" She yelled as loud as she could. No use. My father comes downstairs looking grumpy. "What is with all of the yelling? I am trying to have some rest it you don't mind." He said with a grumble. He headed off to bed once more. I was starting to worry. But a small heartless voice in my head always says that I would not care, if she were to, disappear. Sometimes I wonder. What would it be like if Rin were to just...disappear? I head off to the kitchen table and place Oliver on my lap. I eat breakfast without a worry in the world.

**Hope you like the background music. I thought it would be a nice touch for the mood of the fanfic. Icing on the cake. **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	3. School Day

Len's POV

It has been three weeks since I have seen my sister. Days in the great house were quieter and less tense. There would be times when my sister would lash out on mummy and daddy as well. But they never did stop her. They always say, "It is just a phase dear." With a forced smile on their faces. Plus, ever since she was gone, I have not been so scared to walk near her room, which is now empty. I have less bruises and burn marks from smacks across the face.

I think about this while eating a ham sandwich outside the back porch. Oliver sitting on my lap as always with the same lifeless face. Every day I talk to him, I tell him about what happens in school. When I get an A+ on tests, and when I get picked on. I have been growing on Oliver more and more that I am with him. I finish my sandwich and head back inside. I see my mum and dad sitting on the couch looking quite worried for my sister. They have been like this ever since she disappeared.

"Mummy, can I bring Oliver to school? I feel that he gets lonely when I leave him for the day." I say as I look at my Mother snap out of her worried daze to pay attention to what I said. "Honey, you would get distracted at school if you were to bring him." She said looking at me quite sternly. "But mo-" "Honey, please, let your father and I figure out another way to find your sister." She said as she cut me off. I did not argue because I did not like making my family angry. Especially Rin. I go to my room to pack up my things for school.

As I pack my things for school, I pick up Oliver and look into his glossy bright yellow eyes. I look back at my back pack and decided I should bring him with me to school by sneaking him in. I gently slide him into the bag and close it up. I go down stairs and walk to school.

Sitting in class was always a drag to me. I knew everything I needed to know already due to my parents preparing me ahead of time. I rest my head on my hand and try to look like I am paying attention to the lesson. My mind starts to trail off to more interesting matters. I start to think of wondrous stories of Oliver and I. Except he is a real boy. I always wonder how much fun it would be if he could walk and talk like me. We could play Frisbee, and read stories to each other. He could tell me what it was like living in a toy store before he knew me.

I decided I snap out of my day dreaming and take a look and see Oliver in my bag. I open up the bag and see that...he is not there. I start to panic. Did I drop him on my way to school? Did a kid take it? What am I going to do?! I sit in my seat trying not to walk out of the classroom to check the school. But I sat obediently. I get to lunch and I eat what my mom made for me last minute.

I decide to open the bag to get out a book to take my mind off of Oliver being gone, but I see Oliver sitting in my bag, just like how I left him when I put him there. My face lit up and I pulled him out of the bag, not giving a care in the world if I got picked on for bringing a doll to school. I sit him on my lap while I ate happily. Then a thought came in my head. How did he disappear and appear back in my bag? Is he alive? Can he walk and talk like a real boy? I look down at Oliver on my lap and start thinking about it.

I keep looking at Oliver suspiciously still thinking about what happened today at school. Then I finally broke the silence. "Ollie, are you alive? Are you a real boy?" Oliver didn't say anything back. But something told me that maybe he would. It was worth a try. I snuggle up in the soft sheets of my bed and tuck Oliver in with me. The warm company of Oliver made me slowly fall asleep. Without a care if Oliver could be real or just a doll, if my parents were still worried about my sister gone in the blue, and that my foul sister is gone in general.


	4. Oliver

Oliver's POV...

7 years later -

...u...g..f...s..no. Yes . WoRd see fEel. hear.

I can hear. I can see. Why? Why me?

Dark. All I can see is dark. Len, Len? Where is Len? Isolation. Where am I? 7 years.

Locked. Stuck. I am stuck. Where could Len be? I Can't see him. His smile. His face. His eyes.

I miss him. Where? Black. Why..Why me. Life. What is life? M-Mom? D-d-d-dad?

Cry. Why can't I cry? NO NOOOOOOO! I'M SORRY PLEASE COME BACK!

Blood. Blood stains the walls and the ground. I want you to come back. Mom and dad. Mother

and father. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't stop it. Control. Control was out of my reach. I try to

move but I can't. Why must it be so dark. Darkness is all I see. Silence...is all I hear. Len.


	5. Hello Again

Len's POV

Seven years. Still no Rin. I have a feeling she might have ran away or got kidnapped. But it was too late now. My parents have lost hope and I lost hope six years ago. There was no point if she was already gone. It has also been seven years since I have seen any of the bullies at school. They would have gone to the same high school as me since there is only one in Tree Melody.

Everything is different now. But, in a good way. I don't truly understand it but, people have not been messing with me, or bullying me. It seems who ever has tried, they spontaneously disappear. I cannot explain how or why. But they just do.

Today my mother and I are having a yard sale. We have to get rid of almost half the things in the house. Ever since my father died in the war, the house has been as gloomy as ever. Now, it is just my mother and I. I got snapped out of my daze when I heard a familiar voice. "Honey, make sure you find any old toys in your room. Bring them outside when you are done." My mother said from downstairs with a box in her hands. "Okay." I said dully. As I start walking over to my room I see the old toy box I had when I was seven. I open the box and see a large assortment of toys. I remember having that stuffed bear, and the toy train. I remembered fun times with all of these toys. Such great memories.

I start take to out the toys one by one remembering memories for each one. I finally got to the bottom of the box to see one toy. One toy that I found the most special to me. In the box I see an old doll. I named him Oliver. I carefully took him out of the box to take a look at him again. He had bright blonde hair with big bright yellow eyes. Why did I ever put Oliver in the toy box to retire? He was special. As much as the other toys mean something to me, they are no match with Oliver.

I take all the toys except for Oliver who I place on my bed, and take them downstairs for my mother to have for the yard sale. Mother asked me to stay outside to help organize the toys for the little kids. So I spent the rest of the day outside until everything was sold. We got a lot of money. Just the amount for the trip my mother has been planning to take me on. She want her and I to go to Europe, where my father died in the war, so we can see his grave. But not only that, my mother was born and raised in Europe so she wants to see the sights and remember childhood memories. Her parents still live there and she wants me to meet my grandparents for the first time. I was very excited.

It was a long day so I headed back upstairs to go to bed. I remember how special and close I was to Oliver. I can be like that again. Being Fourteen years old will not stop me. I get to the front door of my room. My heart stopped the second I looked in the room. I simply couldn't believe what I was seeing.


	6. I Can Breath

Len's POV

I simply couldn't believe what I was seeing. I looked on my bed and saw Oliver. But he was much bigger than his usual form. But that was all I could see from the angle in my room. I decided to get closer to my bed to inspect Oliver. I was already too scared to move. I was surprised I was able to move even one step closer. I stand at the side of the bed. Oliver is breathing. His face was no longer glossy but very human like. I would think that means that he is human, but I simply couldn't believe it. He had smooth pale skin that almost made him practically look like an angel. Just with out the wings. He may have grown but still seems to be smaller than me.

He was laying in the same pose as he was as I have placed him there this morning. His eyes were closed as if sleeping. His hair looked more soft and alive. Much brighter than how he was as a doll. He had the same clothes and bandages he had on when he was a doll. I start to get a feeling I am backing away, as if I am scared of Oliver. "It is just Oliver. You know him. It is just Oliver." I whispered to myself while putting my hands on my mouth. I was trying to make as little sound as possible in case I woke him. I noticed that he looked just as dusty and worn down as he did when he was in the toy box.

I knew it had to be Oliver. I could not understand why or how, but I knew it was him. It would explain him leaving my bag those many years ago during class. I still remember due to always thinking about it. Does this mean magic is real? Many thoughts were running through my head. I didn't know what to do when he woke up, or if I should tell mother. I sat on the bed next to the sleeping Oliver and tried to calm myself down. I decided I would wait until morning to talk to my mother. I am worried that Oliver might be hungry. Since he seems to be human, he would feel hunger.

As much as I am confused, I have to go along with it until I get answers. I go downstairs and gather food. I go back upstairs to see that he is still asleep. I place the food on the night stand next to Oliver. I sit back down next to him a grab a book thinking I could pass the time until he wakes up. After about three minutes, I put down my book due to not being able to focus on what it is I am reading. I look back at Oliver and see that he has moved since the last time I looked at him. Which was practically three seconds ago.

I decided I couldn't take the suspense. I moved closer to Oliver and placed a hand on his shoulder. I shook him as gently as I could in order to wake him up. He was very thin when I touched him. It worried me that he may be starved. But how could that be if he was a doll? I looked at Oliver and saw his eye lid tightening. He slowly stretched out his arms in the air. It startled me due to never seeing him move as a doll nor a human. He stopped stretching to put his hands on his mouth to yawn. Then he slowly opened his eyes. He looked at me expressionless. I looked into his bright yellow eyes. They are as alive and beautiful as ever. I couldn't snap myself out of the gaze until Oliver shot himself up and and took a long breath.

I heard him whisper "The timer has rung." I was confused as to why he said those words. What did it mean? But before I could think about it longer, he quickly turned his head toward me. "The timer has rung." He said louder. I cocked my head in confusion. He looked down at his hands and started to feel his face. "The timer rung!" He said even louder, almost as a yell. Before he could say it again louder, I put a hand over his mouth. "Shh, Oliver you will wake my mother. What to do you mean by the timer has rung?" I said cautiously.

I took my hand off of his mouth to let him speak. "Fourteen years. It has been fourteen years. The time is up." He said calmly. Since he was speaking more calmly I could take in his voice. His voice was very clear and soft. He had a very formal British accent that when I heard it, it made me feel very relaxed in an instant. "What do you mean by the time is up? How have you become a human? How can you speak and know English? How did you get taught like me? How did this-" "Please not too many questions you ask them all at once and at a very fast pace." He interrupted me sounding flustered.

I forgot that he just woken up and started to feel bad. "I'm sorry Oliver, uh, how did you become human though?" I asked more calmly. I can tell talking more calmly helped him think, because his expression started going back to ease. "Well, for starters, I didn't become human, I became a doll. I had a life before the doll life. And it is quite alright though, if I were you I would have many questions myself." He said with a relaxed smile on his face. When Oliver was a doll. He did not have a smile on his face. So it was new to see him smile. I can feel my face heating up just looking at him. I started getting a strange feeling of being nervous.

"H-how did you became a doll, and in a toy store with other toys?" I asked awkwardly. "Well, it is a pretty long story, but I bet you don't want to hear the whole thing, I don't want to bore you." He said shyly. "Oliver, you turned into a doll. There is no way this story could bore me. Plus, I really want and need to know how this happened. Maybe I can help you if there is a problem with this situation." I said. Oliver's face reddened as well due to my flattery. "Well, alright."He said as his eyes linger down preventing eye contact

"It all started when I was in England. I was born and raised there so I was used to the culture and ways of life. I was a very, um, fortunate child along with my parents. I had a very big house much like this one. But bigger. It was practically a castle. We had bronze gates guarding the house. Butlers working on our land, and maids making food and providing me much hospitality. I was the richest, the most spoiled kid in England. It made me nervous to even think such a thing. I tried my best to get along with other kids, but they always shunned me. But not only that, I got ridiculed for my fortunes. Well, my parent's fortunes. My father owned a power plant that practically ran the town. Plus, he had many businesses. My mother owned half of many of my father's businesses as well. They are always so busy, I never got to even talk to them. Only occasionally. I try my best to make friends, but I never could. I started getting abused by my parents for not getting straight A's. I always did my best in school, but when I get a grade smaller than a B, nothing good would come for me. I started getting abused even when it had nothing to do with grades. Physically by my father, and mentally by my mother. Nothing ever worked out for me. Then, when I turned ten, I simply could not take it anymore. I was never planning on committing suicide, because I always found it to be pathetic in a way. A way of quitting and letting go completely. I simply did not have the mindset to do such a thing. But, I did go to the library one morning. I went to the fiction section. As much as people do not believe the fake to be real, I do. I believe magic is real. I found the book I was looking for and it was titled, "Demon's Underworld." I checked out the book and ran out of the library. I went home to hide in my room and read the book. The book told me much information about what to know about Demons. After a full night of reading, I figured out how to find one. They are disguised as humans on the surface world. If someone has an eye that is bright red, it means that they are a demon. The next day I wondered the town to see if I could find one. But no luck. A few weeks later a stumbled upon a man at a toy store. He owned the toy store. To my astonishment, he had a bright red eye. His other eye was blue. I went up to the man and and told him what to tell a demon if you found one. I could not understand what it meant, but it must have been in their language. I said the words "akshimony akshimony mano soblinimi scaro." I was up all night trying to make sure I was pronouncing it correctly. The man looked at me surprised, but scared in a way. He took my wrist and started running. We ran for hours on end until we finally got deep into the forest. It was dark due to it being the nighttime. He let go of my hand and stood in front of me. Then suddenly, he started to glow a very bright red. I did not want to go blind so I closed my eyes. The light went down so I opened my eyes to see a black hunched figure. It was tall and abnormally skinny. It has red sharp teeth and has eyes with one of them coming out of it's sockets. It was a very demented sight. I wanted to look away but I simply couldn't. It was a demon. It spoke with a deep raspy voice and said "Are you sure you want to be one of us?" He said. I was so scared I lowered to my knees. I let out "Yes" with a shaky voice. "Then you will have to do one thing." He said with his face coming closer to me. It was absolutely terrifying to see such a monstrous complexion coming near me. But I stayed put in my spot. I simply nodded my head for him to continue. "You will have to kill all of your loved ones. Which are only two. Your parents. Midnight is in half an hour. If you do it by then. You will be a demon. Live with me and the rest of us in the underworld. Which is exactly what you want." He said smiling a gruesome grin. "And if I don't?" I said just out of curiosity. "Then you will be cursed. For fourteen years. Is that a deal?" He held out his long skinny hand. Tears started running down my face. But I shook his hand anyway. "Deal" I said as clear as I could. He disappeared out of thin air. A small part of me was relieved that I no longer had to look at the demon. I ran out of the woods as fast as I could. As I was, a million thoughts were running through my head. I could not keep track of what they were exactly. But I finally got to the house and the gate opened. The butlers and maids were asking where I was due to dirt and grass got on my hand-knitted pants that they made for me. I told them I was taking a stroll out in the woods for a nighttime view. They quickly believed me and agreed with me due to not being aloud to disagree with me. They headed off to bed while leaving me alone in the main room. I went to the kitchen and took out a steak knife with a shaky hand. I looked at it and thought, "Am I really doing this? Am I going to be a murderer? What happened to me?" Thinking this made me cry on the floor with the knife clenched in my hand. I finally got myself to calm down and stand up. I suddenly hear a voice whisper in my ear "Just do it kid, do it" It sounded like the demon's voice. Thinking that scared me so I started to act. I walked towards the stairs and made it to my parent's room. My eyes started darting in random places in the room. Soon it stopped and I walked towards my Father's side of the bed. I started to see him wake up so I started to panic. At that I jammed my hand down on his chest. With a knife in my hand. I did it." Oliver's eyes started to tear up as I continued to listen to his story. "I saw the look in my fathers eyes before the light left them. My mother woke up and screamed at the top of her lungs and ran out of the room. I knew that I had to get her. So I took the knife and started to chase her. Tears could not stop running down my face as I was. But my mindset was locked on one thing. And that was the demon. He had control over me. But I could not fight it. It was almost as if I was trapped. I ran downstairs and cornered my mother in the main room. I could see the terror in her eyes. Her expression is what unlocked the cage I was stuck in. I dropped the knife and fell to my knees and cried as hard as I could. I started yelling "I can't do it! I can't do it!" I yelled until my throat went raw. Suddenly I saw the same blinding light I saw deep in the woods. The horrifying demon appeared closer to my face than ever. He looked very angry. "FEEBLE CHILD! COWARDLY! YOU BROKE THE DEAL YOU STUPID CHILD!" He yelled in my face causing me to me to freeze from fear. He held his hand out over my head and saw what looked like dust. After that, I could not see anything but darkness. I must have not had conciseness because when I opened my eyes, I was sitting on a shelf. I could not move. Not even my eyes. Everything around me looked glossy. That is when I realized, I was a doll."

Oliver ended his story and everything fell silent. I hardly could believe what Oliver has said. But it sounds so real, there could be no way it would be fake. I looked at Oliver and saw that he still had tears in his eyes. I wish I saw sooner. I leaned closer to Oliver and wrapped my arms around his neck I rested my head on his shoulder and whispered "I'm sorry, I had no idea that such things has happened to you Oliver." Oliver didn't moved for a few seconds but soon understood that I was comforting him. He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly and whispered back, "I'm okay."


	7. Hospitality

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ea9cc0522856411044bd4e004aa5d01c"Oliver's POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0838f2ce83742e0f5e45e7ca66a756a0"The timer has stopped and now the curse has lifted! I couldn't be any happier now that I can talk and move the way I did all those years ago. Does this mean that I am older than Len? Did time freeze while I spent fourteen years as a doll? But at the moment I did not have a care in the world if I could be fourteen years older than Len. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b0f1a6da844cc501fb13bcdffa68820e"It is very relieving to know that Len isn't scared of me or hate me. If I were him, I would. Len doesn't deserve someone like me. I made a deal with a demon and killed my Father. I am a monster. We still haven't let go yet. Len is still embracing me and I reacted with doing the same to him. I have never been hugged before. It may sound strange but I have never felt love from another human being in my entire life. Which is probably the reason I became a monster. Hunger can drive a person mad. Which is exactly what happened to me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a421f54796d40afac9d12a99c87f76d9"After what seemed like ages, we parted from the hug. "Why do you still forgive me after what I did to my own father?" I asked confused. "Because like you said Oliver, they clearly did bad things to you. It has driven you to something you thought you would never do. Hey, um, are you hungry at all Oliver? He asked. He looked over to the night stand which seemed to have food on top. It looked marvelous. It was practically a thanksgiving feast. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f6de4500e2b96a839d9ca4f203e8f87f""Actually, now that I think about it, I am starving." I said placing a hand on my stomach. I was too distracted to realize how hungry I was. Len's face lit up and placed the beautiful tray of food on my lap. I simply couldn't wait to dig in. "You can go ahead and eat, my mother said that I should show our new butler around the house. My mother hired him yesterday." He said with a smile on his face. I can see why he is so excited to have a butler around the house. I remember when he was a little boy when he had chores. He absolutely hated it. But it is quite a big house. Len closed the door quietly and that left me alone in his enormous room with nothing but the feast on my lap. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9832df11d54a3b289e2b0b545f53ebe6"I started to gladly dig in. It was weird to think that it has been over fourteen years since I have eaten something. But being a doll was not much of a help. The tray had turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy, and stuffing. He provided me apple cider and water for something to drink. This makes me wonder if this is the kind of food Len eats every day. I may have been one of the richest children in England, but I was never provided such catering from my parents. I finished the meal in about seconds. I wish I ate a bit slower because my stomach is now unsettling. I hear a knock at the door and then the door opened for me to see Len standing at the entrance of the room. He had a slight smile on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8ed47fa496d29738f8bfd186134a0cbb""Hello Oliver, the Butler was quite nice! He is an older man so I thought he was going to be grumpy." He let out a chuckle. It was really nice seeing him happy like this. When he was a little boy, he was very depressed for a long time due to his father dying in the war. Seeing him happy made me smile back. "So, you finished your food? That was fast. You must have been very hungry." He said walking in and sitting down next to me on his bed. "I couldn't resist such a feast. And it has been a while since I have eaten food." I said. "Oh, I completely forgot about that, did the curse starve you? Did you feel hunger as a doll? Len asked. "Well, no I did not, but coming out of the curse is when I realized I haven't eaten in fourteen years." I said awkwardly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9c24c0c876d907eaa1a1607d40500c69"Len stopped looking into my eyes which seemed like for quite a while, and stared off into the distance of the room. It looked like he was thinking of something. He then stuck his finger in the air as if he just remembered something. "Oh! I remember what I was going to do." Len got out of bed and went into the bathroom leaving the door open. "I was going to run you a bath. I noticed you look a bit worn out and dusty as you did as a doll." He said from the bathroom. Now that I think about it. It has been some time since I have taken a bath. I got up out of bed and walked over to where Len was. "I was thinking while you are taking a bath, I could clean your clothes and give you an extra pair." He said turning on the water in the bath tub and checking the temperature with his hand. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0d412eec4d0a9823078341da4e11fdf3"I watched him as he got out a towel and put it next to the tub and set soap on top. It felt nice being cared for. Especially by Len. Who I have known for so many years. But never could talk to or contribute to our relationship. Once Len was finished preparing the bath for me, he headed out of the bathroom. "If you need anything, just tell me. I will be outside of the bathroom in my room. I will go prepare clean clothes for you." Len said as he walked out of the bathroom and shut the door behind him. This reminds me of the times when my parents only let me take a bath when told to, and to only use cold water so that they could have enough for their own bath. It caused me to find baths to be very uncomfortable. I lean down to feel the water with my hand. It was very warm. Just the way I like it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c17522f0dc44c3a9d59052344819e9ef"I quickly strip myself from my worn out and dusty clothes and got into the water. It was very relaxing. I turn my head to see the assortment of soaps Len has provided me. I see one that was bright yellow. I took the bottle and dumped a good amount near the flowing water. In an instant, there were large foaming bubbles layering on top of the water. I slid down to submerge myself in the water except for my head. I have never felt so much relief and relaxation in my life. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e1ac2f82f77e6796f3befb1e4b99ef62"Len's POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="20ffae490adf422231436837143037e7"Looking for clothes that would fit Oliver was quite difficult. All of my clothes were too big for him. And we had a yard sale earlier today. It seems almost as if we had the yard sale ages ago. A lot has happened tonight. I continue to look in the drawers. Until I see a box that is full of my old clothes. I must have forgotten to put it out for the yard sale. They look like they could fit Oliver a bit better than my previous clothing. I take out fluffy pants and a long sleeved shirt. I clean them one last time to make sure that they were not dusty in the box. I place them on the bed neatly and wait until Oliver was ready to come out. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2766f62cb8cafba9ec3c6c6fc8757c13"A while later I hear the water drain and Oliver stepping out of the tub. Next thing I knew Oliver opened the door with a towel wrapped around his waist. I quick covered my face with my book so he doesn't know that my face is heating up blushing deeply. "You can take the clothes that are on the bed Oliver, if they don't fit, just let me know I will find another pair of clothes for you to wear." I say with my face covered by my book. "Okay." Oliver said as I hear the clothes being ruffled. I peek from my book to see that Oliver is now fully clothed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ee7f1a398f20f8157e67848fcd42ae64"I couldn't stop myself from thinking of how cute Oliver looks in my old clothing. I know how I said that the clothing would fit Oliver due to it being my old clothing that has grown out of me, but they still seem to be big on him. But not not to an uncomfortable point. The sleeves go down to the tips of his fingers along with the pant's pant legs traveling down to the floor. At least, they would be if he hadn't folded them at the ankle so that he could walk. "We should probably get to bed now. I have to go to school tomorrow but it will be a Friday so over the weekend, I can show you more around if you want." I said cheerfully. This made Oliver light up. "I would really like that!" Oliver said as he crawled into bed next to me. He got himself in the covers and into a comfortable state. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="93efb4c420f5aa68fc5cde6ec8f9486c""Um, Len, where are we?" Oliver asked. His face changed from cheerfulness to confusion. "What do you mean by that?" I asked. "Well, I was in London fourteen years ago. And I have been passed down toy store to toy store. I have no idea where I am in the world." Oliver said starting to look worried. "Why, we are in Japan. I am sorry that it is so far away. I had no idea that you were being passed own from toy stores. I was wondering how you got here." I said. "It is alright Len, I have been looking forward to a future without my parents anyway." He said closing his eyes slightly. He seems to be getting tired. I reach my arm out to turn out the lamp. "Len? Do you ever get the feeling that, you wouldn't care if a certain person disappeared? Someone you have known for a long time?" The second he asked that question it made me realize how alike we are. I couldn't make eye contact due to there being no light in the room. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="08dc9412abf5c3e24225d66c998aba87""Actually, yes, yes I do. Well, at least, I did." I said. "Oh, wasn't it your sister? I remember you talking about how she ridiculed you. About how you believed in magic you said?" He asked. "No. I KNEW magic was real." I said. "Well, at least now you have proof." Oliver said. He was right! Oliver was my proof that magic really is real. "Yeah, I never thought of that before! But I won't take advantage of you as proof." I said. "I know you wouldn't." Oliver said in the middle of a yawn. I heard him mumble more words but I couldn't understand what they were. And just like that, Oliver was asleep. Fast asleep. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek and whispered "Thank you." I felt my eye lids getting heavy. I closed them, and just like that, I was off to join Oliver's dreams. /p 


	8. The Blind Eye

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e1ac2f82f77e6796f3befb1e4b99ef62"Len's POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="698a51d4cbcf220a1e7a60ea22f80552"I see nothing but darkness until I open my eyes to see that it is the morning. I hear mockingbirds singing tunes outside my window. Mockingbirds would do so every Saturday morning. That could have been all a dream right? Oliver couldn't be real. A real boy. Just the thought of it all being a dream makes my bright emotions fade away. I look beside me to see, no one was there. Not even Oliver. I knew it. It was all a dream. Until suddenly I hear "Oh my! Little boy how did you get in the house!?" It was the sound of my mother's voice. Hearing this made me light up knowing that it must be Oliver wandering the great house. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bd0359a78c80dd9cc3110b2a627dd0de"I shuffle out of bed quickly and run downstairs like a small child on Christmas morning. I get to the bottom of the stairs to see my mother speaking to Oliver who had his knees locked and wobbling. That is when I remembered it has been exactly fourteen years since Oliver has walked a great amount of distance. Oliver looked nervous, scared almost. My mother must have been scaring him so I quickly walk over to where they were and stood in between them letting Oliver know that I would protect him, even though I knew my mother wouldn't hurt a fly. "Mom, this is, uh, my friend, Oliver. He came over to stay the night after the yard sale." I said awkwardly. I knew my mother wouldn't believe that he is my doll from when I was a little boy. It wouldn't hurt to retain his name though. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2fa7ef8e552821cf1cb8c677b1afceab""Oh! Well, nice to meet you Oliver! I am glad Len here is finally making friends." My mother said with a big smile on her face. I felt instant relief when she believed what I said. "But, have I seen you from somewhere? You look familiar." My mother said putting her hand up to her chin thinking. "Um, not in particular, Oliver became my friend, uh, only a week ago. We grew fond of each other quickly." I said. I feel bad for telling lies to my mother. This is practically my first time lying. But I didn't think my first would be to my mother. "Oh! Well, I am glad you two have become such good friends! My mother said happily. Her expression suddenly turned from joyful to confusion. "Oh my! What in the name of heaven is the reason you have that bandage around half of your face Oliver dear?" My mother asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a3d5e4523f13740fb7a0ccf82cc0ad77"She must have not been thinking too much of the fact that there was a bandage around his face. And neither have I. What is he hiding under the bandage? Did he have it before he got cursed? Is he injured? "Um, mom, uh, w-we gotta go back up in the room, I want to show Oliver something, We will be right back!" I yelled while grabbing Oliver's wrist and running up the stairs and into my room. Whatever was under the bandages, it must have something to do with the, incident. I can't let my mother know about it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fad665f58156888df8f807f994ec8d7f"We got inside my room. Then I locked the door. "L-Len? What's wrong?" Oliver looked confused, and maybe even scared. "Sorry Oliver, but I couldn't let my mother know about the incident, you know, about you being a doll." I said. "Is it because of my bandage?" Oliver said looking embarrassed. "Well, I don't know what you have behind it. I didn't think much of it last night, or even when you were a doll. But, why do you have the bandage? I asked. Oliver started to look more pale than his usual self. Which makes me worried. "I-I can't tell you so close to the d-door though, I don't want your mother hearing a w-word." Oliver said shakily. Oliver walked slowly away from the door and sat behind the bed. This must be very bad. If Oliver is this scared to reveal. I walk over behind the bed to join him. I sit next to Oliver closely. I could see the fear in his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6b5d860e62e00587bf585f413d7d13b6""Before I take off the b-bandage, I just want to let you know, t-that this isn't m-my eye." Oliver said as he started to unravel the bandage from his face. What does he mean that this isn't his eye? Oliver fully unraveled the bandage from his face. It almost startled me to jumping. Oliver's left eye was a dark red. There were black cracks scattering around his eye. They almost looked like black veins. Almost as if what ever it is, it is spreading. I stayed in shock not taking my eyes off of Oliver's face. "O-Oliver? What is that? Did you say that is n-not your eye?" I asked. Oliver suddenly winced in pain and quickly rapped half his face with the bandage once more. "No, it's not. "This is, the demon's eye. I have his...and he has mine" Oliver said starting to calm down a bit. "What? Why does the demon have your eye? And why do you have his?" This was starting to really scare me. Does that mean the demon can see in Oliver's perspective? Is he controlling him? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="058bfd45230b9a9d229f9de457af2008""I retrieved his eyes when I became a doll. I have it so that he can spy on me. What I am doing. When I go to sleep, and when I wake up. When I eat breakfast. When I take a walk. He makes sure, that whatever it is I am doing during and after the curse, it will not be to get revenge on him. To find his weak spot. He has one. But if I even go near, the eye rages with pain. Far worse than you could even imagine. I have tried. Many times actually. When I was under the curse. And that is when I figured out that I cannot escape." He said. "As a doll? But how?" I asked. "I was taking an adventure through my head of course. Where better to find ideas. Ideas the demon does not like. That is when I realized, I can't even think freely." He said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fe215f9933b53792fdcfcba42e39403e""Does he have your eye in his head? Can you see where he is then?" I asked. It did make since. If they switch eyes, wouldn't it mean the demon has his? "No, I can't, unfortunately." Oliver said. "I am not the demon's only victim. Many children like me, have fallen into his trap. My eye is with many others'. In jars. So, many jars. All packed neatly in shelves of darkness." Hearing this made a chill go up my spine. It couldn't be real. "O-Oliver? How do you see this?" I ask nervously. Oliver spoke up, but I could barely hear him. "Why, when I fall sleep. Every night. I no longer get dreams. But a vision. Through my left eye."/p 


	9. The Butler

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ea9cc0522856411044bd4e004aa5d01c"Oliver's POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0799afdb2c6a8111546741d7f997abe9"It has been over a week since I have come back to my normal form. It has been quite a relief that I can speak my mind. It was hard to bottle thoughts up for fourteen years. I have not gone from the real world for very long. But I do wonder what certain things have changed. Acceptance wise. What do people accept? What do people find disgusting? I'm sitting on Len's bed in his room by myself. I wanted to make him think that I was still asleep. I want time to just think by myself. Alone in my thoughts. Lately I have been thinking about how I feel towards Len. I have been starting to see Len in a way I know I shouldn't be. I am well aware of the fact that boys are supposed to like girls, but I do not follow. I can't. Is there something wrong with me? Is this a disease? I get symptoms around Len. My heart starts to race and my face heats up. Especially when he smiles. Is it normal to feel this way towards someone you are close to? Aren't I supposed to feel this way around girls? I have to tell him at some point. I can't keep a secret from Len. I just can't./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3419ba0a773d9e966b2b14aa8eaaf4c6"I started to hear the door opening. It was Len. "Good morning Oliver, have you been feeling okay? Has the eye been hurting?" Len asked looking concerned as he came to sit next to me on the bed. My face started to heat up with him getting closer to me, as expected. "Yeah, I am feeling alright, I just wanted to sleep in." I said with a smile on my face to show him I was okay. Lately Len has been very protective over me. Ever since he figured out that I have the demon's eye, he has been watching over me like a hawk. Which I can understand. If Len was in the same situation, I would be doing the same thing. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b05577dbae4c9920d481dee175a9970f""Do you want to start heading downstairs? The butler is making breakfast." Len said starting to smile. His smile made my heart speed up twice as fast as it was already going. I nodded my head and we got up and started heading downstairs. As we got downstairs, I spotted the butler. I never got to see him before. I remember Len saying he was showing him around the house. I was about to wave, but he looked me straight in the eye with a big smile on his face. He was a very jolly old man. He came up to me and shook my hand cheerfully./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8119ea6fd2ee4f24187c376402deeea5" "Oh! What a pleasure to meet you Oliver! I do apologize that you couldn't meet me the day I arrived, you see, Mrs. Kagamine wanted me to clean out her office at work." The butler said smiling. He spoke with a British accent like me. He must be from England as well. "Nice to meet you too sir. But, um, how ever do you know my name? I asked. "Mm, well, come on with me I have breakfast for you two!" The butler said cheerfully leading us into the dining room. Len and I sat in silence as we ate our food. He made us chocolate pancakes with a side of eggs. I broke the silence due to something bugging me. "Um, Len? Have you at all told him my name?" I asked concerned. "I must have, I mean, how else would he know it." Len took a bite out of his pancakes. "Well, um, do you remember telling him?" I asked. "If you are concerned with him knowing, I can ask him if you want, if it makes you more comfortable." He said starting to look concerned as well. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="29d1626e7d3a6bf33370c819830239ff""Is that the only thing that is bugging you about him?" Len asked. "Well, I asked him how he knew my name and he ignored it. I do think I said it loud enough for him to hear. But, he looks familiar, to someone I might know from the past." I said. "Who do you think he might be?" Len asked. "I am not quite sure, but I remember seeing his face from something, or somewhere." I wanted to change the subject so he doesn't think there is something wrong. "I-I have been hearing your mother talking about a trip. What does she mean by that?" I asked starting to feel more calm now that we are off the topic./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="30ba5ad2c7cd158932aba6100254173f" "Oh! You mean the trip to Europe. Yeah we are actually going to take a trip to Europe to pay our respects to my father, and for me to meet my grandparents for the first time." Len said starting to look excited. It surprised me that Len has never met his own grandparents before. I wonder why? "Oh! Um, would I be going too? Not to cause any trouble." I said shaking my hands embarrassed for asking. Len let out a chuckle. "Oh, don't be silly Oliver, of course you are coming with us! Did you think we were going to leave you alone at home?" He said smiling. I started to laugh as well for asking such a silly question. I felt very happy to finally be a part of a family. A real family. We finished our breakfast and left the dining room. As we got into the main room, Mrs. Kagamine rushed through the front doors. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4a5574e00adb8cf94d797e11649a41b4""Oh! Hello boys! I have exciting news for you guys!" She said cheerfully. "What is it?" Len asked. "I recently got a promotion at work, and we can finally move! To Europe! You get to live by your grandparents! And I recently gave them a call. They are excited to meet Oliver too!" Len's mother was practically jumping up and down. She must miss her parents. I am happy she gets to see them again. "Uh, that is really cool mom! But it is very sudden. When are we moving?" Len asked. "We are moving this coming Monday. I couldn't put a hold on the house so I will have to pay the first payment when we get there." She was starting to mumble. I couldn't hear the rest of what she was saying. She seemed to be talking to herself now. She started to walk off still mumbling to herself. Then she stopped. "Oh! And we are going to have a farewell party tomorrow, so make sure you have your formal clothing ready. Oh, and try to find one for Oliver, we might have to buy a new one since you only have ones of your size." She started to mumble to herself once more. I am starting to see the resemblance in her and Len. They both seem to get lost in their thoughts easily. It is , cute. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="53d9d2beb6be975eedd5e8c03acdab32"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Later that night-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d5137016202380dce5b4722e89d753d2"Len let me wander the house a bit before I go to sleep. He best let me because he does not want me to get lost at some point. Len is in bed. He is probably lonely. I walk back to the room. I was a bit far away from Len's bedroom so I decided to speed walk. But, I stop when I hear someone talking to them self. It sounded like a British accent so it must be the butler. I try to find the room he must be in, listening as it gets louder the closer I get./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fa7da5fba28daaee6cd84892dc8e7ddd" Finally, I found it. The room he has to be in. I open the door slightly to peek inside. The lights were off. The butler was sitting in the middle of the room speaking in a language I could not understand. Was it even a language at all? The butler stopped speaking and looked at me. One of his eyes were glowing red. I got startled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2ed62865e20221db14c84170dc7e41fa" I was about to scream but I didn't. I start to run. Run as fast as I can to get to Len's room. I finally get there and close the door loudly and lock the door. Somehow Len was still asleep. I shouldn't worry about it too much. I could have just been seeing things. But, I still feel scared, because I didn't want the butler to think I was spying on him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e3853244de23183080196e98c86dc11a" I crawl onto the bed and get under the sheets. I see Len. He was curled up inside the covers. I liked how when he is asleep, he has a very relaxed expression. I smile at how cute he looked. I start to slide closer to Len. 'Maybe having these feelings for Len won't be so bad after all.' I thought as I snuggled into his arms. His body warmth made me relax in an instant. My mind trailed away from the butler in the room as I slowly fell asleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	10. Farewell Party

**Len's POV**

I feel a bright light over my eye lids. It must be the morning. But the light was not the only thing I could feel. I open my eyes and look down. Oliver has burrowed into my arms with the side of his face up against my chest. He was fast asleep. My face heat up instantly. 'Did he do this on purpose?' I thought while staring at Oliver. Well, I can't deny my own feelings for him. I do hope it is not a worry when I plan on telling him how I feel for him tonight. Would it be a good time to tell him? Will there be too many people? I started panicking in my head. My eyes darted in different parts of the room with all of the thoughts and regrets coming to my head. My eyes lingered towards Oliver once more. I started to feel more relaxed just at the sight of him. I tighten my arms around him and cuddled into him deeper. I can feel myself losing all of the worries and regrets.

I start to feel fluttering of Oliver's eye lids on my chest. He must be waking up. He started to situate himself slightly, then he slid his arms under mine to wrap his arms around me. I start to smile unknowingly. I move my head for the side of my face to rest on the top of his head. This felt amazing. I have never been so absorbed in someone else's scent and warmth. I just hope we don't move anytime soon.

I open my eyes again to see Oliver the same as he was when I closed my eyes. I look at the clock in front of me and saw that it was 11:00 a.m. "Aw man" I whispered. I gently remove Oliver's arms from around my torso. I get up and out of the room quickly and quietly. I didn't want to wake Oliver so I let him sleep. I forgot that I was going to help my mother and the butler prepare for the farewell party. I run down the stairs to see my mother blowing up balloons. She seemed to be having trouble. "Good morning mom." I said with a smile. She stopped struggling with the balloon. "Oh! Hello dear, is Oliver still asleep?" She asked out of breath from trying to blow up the balloon. "Like a baby." I replied with a chuckle. "Mom, you know you have asthma, you should have asked me to help you with the balloons." I said taking the balloon from her hand and started to blow the rest of the air inside. "Oh, yes, but I thought I could this time." She said with a chuckle. "I will go buy more decorations. The butler is working on the food in the kitchen. Oh! I almost forgot. When Oliver wakes up, I want you to go to the suit shop with Oliver and find something that might fit him. I will meet you boys there once I finish shopping!" She yelled walking out the door. "Okay! Bye!" I tried to yell but I don't think she could hear me. I continue blowing up more balloons.

I start to hear soft sounding footsteps on the stairs. It was Oliver. He put a hand to his mouth and let out a yawn. My heart rate started to quicken from the endearing sight. I accidentally let go of the half filled balloon and it left my mouth and went into the air. Oliver saw this and started to laugh. I started laughing as well. And soon enough we were both in a laughing fit and we couldn't stop.

"I hear laughing! But whatever for?" The butler said entering the main room with a whisk in his hand. My laughter started to die down, but Oliver went completely silent. He was looking at the butler in horror. He stepped back a few paces. "What seems to be the matter Oliver?" The butler asked stepping closer into the room. Oliver started backing up to the middle of the stair case. "Oliver? What's wrong?" I asked. Did the butler do something to him last night? Why was he afraid of him all of a sudden? The butler was walking closer to Oliver and that is when Oliver sprinted up the staircase and back into my bedroom. He slammed the door shut. I look at the butler. "What did you do to him?" I asked. My face started to well up with anger.

"I did nothing of the sort, Len, I swear!" He said starting to look worried. "Don't you forget, the boy is troubled." He said with a slight smirk. The second I heard those words the second I took it out on him. "He is not troubled! He is not mad! What are you saying?! I don't know what you did to him but I am going to find out!" I yelled. I start running up the stairs and into my room. "Oliver?" I said softly entering the room. I saw him buried under the bed sheets. I go to sit next to him. "Oliver what did he do to you?" I asked. Oliver sat up removing the sheets. He looked very frightened. "He didn't do anything to me." Oliver said trying to avoid eye contact.

"Well, he must have done something." I say looking worried. "Well, I was walking back to your room when I started to hear a voice speaking a language I could not make out. Then I found the room it was coming from. The butler was in there on his knees speaking. He looked at me and-and one of his eyes were glowing red. I think I was just seeing things though. There is no way it could be..." Oliver said not finishing his sentence. "The...demon?" I said attempting to finish his sentence. All Oliver could do was nod slowly. "Well I just figured out how much he is a ninny." I said looking at him. He lifted his head. "What do you mean?" Oliver asked. "He referred to you as a "troubled" person. Lets no longer talk to him. I will tell my mother about how he was acting."

I can tell what I said helped Oliver. He started to look more relaxed. "It was probably nothing anyway. Plus, if my mother fires him, he can't bother you." I said smiling. Oliver's cheeks went a tint pink. Then he smiled. "Yeah, I guess your right. There is no way the butler could be a demon." He said. At that point I couldn't help but hug him. I wrapped my arms around his waist gently resting my head on his shoulder. Oliver nuzzled his nose into my neck as well and placed his hands on my shoulders.

I guess telling Oliver how I feel tonight won't be too hard. Oliver seems to be enjoying the affection I give him. I have to tell him. Because there could be a chance of him saying yes, and I can't last another day with these feelings bottled up. It's really hard to pull back certain affection. I then realized what my mother said. I need to bring Oliver to the suit shop. Unfortunately I had to pull away from the embrace. "Sorry Oliver, I forgot I had to bring you to the suit shop to see what fits." I said looking apologetic. "Oh, it is alright, the suit shop sounds like fun!" Oliver said smiling while getting up off the bed and out of the room with me. We head out of the house and head over to the shop.

**After the boring shopping trip cuz I'm lazy..-**

The main room in the big house looked amazingly decorated. I smile while gazing at the interior. Oliver was sitting on one of the couches with his nose buried in a book. He looked amazing with his slim tailcoat suit. I was wearing a Tuxedo with a blood red tie. I always did ask my mother why we host such formal parties. She always answers with "Sets a nice mood to the house" or "It is nice to be formal from time to time." Because of such a mansion like house, we never dare have casual celebrations. I replaced the bandage around Oliver's face with an eye patch. I was surprised to see so many different designs of eye patches at the store. Oliver chose a dark red eye patch with black lacing over it.

I saw my mother walking into the main room with a formal dark violet dress that went down to her knees. I just remembered that I have to tell her about the butler. "Mom? I forgot to ask you, if you could do something about the butler." I said. Her face went from ecstasy to confusion. "What do you mean? What did he do?" She asked. "He called Oliver a troubled boy! Downright mad! I want you to get rid of him." I said starting to get mad thinking back to what he said. "He said that?!" My mother started to look as mad as I did. I saw Oliver looking over in confusion. "Hold on." She said before she walked out of the room fuming. My mother always did take things far. But who was I to complain. I go to sit next to Oliver reading the book. I try to look at the words in the book to figure out which one it is. "Oh! You like fairy tales?" He was reading my favorite collection of tales. "I have always admired them." He said looking up at me with a smile.

The door bell rang and I saw my mother walk into the main room practically jumping up and down. She went over to the front door and opened it. There were a group of people looking just as happy as she did. She went to go hug the group of people. "Wow, that is a lot of people." Oliver said standing up to see all of the people coming in the house in awe. "Trust me, Oliver, there are going to be much more where that came from." I said watching as more cars parked in our large drive-way. There were many people I did not know. People had kids come over as well. Mostly peers. I got forced to meet new people as my mother paid close attention to my manners to her co-workers. She was not at all worried about Oliver though. In Britain culture, manners were a big thing to teach kids.

I looked over at Oliver at how polite he was being with people. How does he do it? It is just one of the many things I like about him. But I can't help but worry that his charm would please many of the girls in this party. He started to look like he was looking for someone. He turned around. "There you are! I thought you got lost in the crowd." Oliver said with a chuckle. "I honestly don't know how you can be so polite to-" "Hi Len!" A girl interrupted me. "Uh, do I know you?" I asked trying to sound as polite as I could. "Oh is that the boy Oliver you were talking about at school? He is so cute!" She said trying to push past me to get a hold of Oliver. I started to see more people crowding around Oliver. I started to hear "awe's" in the crowd. I tried to push past people to get Oliver. I saw him and he looked very flustered and overwhelmed. At this I moved faster and grabbed his wrist and speed walked out of the crowd.

I led Oliver out of the house and out the back door to the back yard. I let go of his wrist and let him sit down on the soft grass. I sat next to him. "Sorry about that Oliver, I didn't know that there would be so many people. Especially teenage girls. I said putting a hand behind my head in embarrassment. "It's alright, I knew that was going to happen at some point. It used to happen all the time when I was little at parties." He said looking out into the river. It looked very pretty with the moonlight shining over it. But, not as much as Oliver. I watched him as he gazed at the river.

He looked over to me but before I even knew it, I was leaning in towards his face. I didn't even tell him how I feel, but at this point it was too late. I pressed my lips up against his. They were so soft and warm. Oliver didn't seem to mind luckily. Oliver shifted closer to me. Which made the kiss deepen slightly. I wrap my arms around his torso as he coiled his arms around my neck. I have never felt so filled with joy in my life. The boy I have admired ever since I found him on the shelf likes me back. After what felt like an eternity, we broke away from the kiss. I started to feel a tint of loneliness on my lips. But not the rest of me. We were still in an embrace staring into each other's gaze. "I feel the same way." Oliver whispered. Then he smiled.

**Don't worry, this isn't the end. I didn't know if the title made it sound like the last chapter or something, but, nope.** ~(˘▾˘~)


	11. The Exit's Entry

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ea9cc0522856411044bd4e004aa5d01c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Oliver's POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="661a9fb48fce36fcc064bd4d7cfd6fe5""I feel the same way" I said smiling at Len while being caressed in his arms. Saying that made him well up with happiness. I could see it in his eyes. "L-len?" I heard from behind Len. I saw the same girl talking to Len earlier standing behind a tree. Her face looked full of horror. Len noticed as well and we both quickly parted. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="15fe4269249f3a3abb5f2a73d846e699""Len? What just-" The girl didn't finish her sentence. She looked heart broken. I assume she was after Len before she saw what happened. "P-please don't say anything to anyone! Please!" Len said to her raising his voice. He seemed to be panicking. Much like me on the inside. "I-I am telling your mom! You freaks!" She yelled in anger and sadness running back into the house. I looked back at Len who had all of the color drained from his face. "I-I'm s-sorry." Len said under quivering breaths. "You don't have to apologize, I mean, your mother is a very nice women who I am sure would not mind the queer." I said looking at Len trying to smile to make him relax. "I guess your right. What would be the chances of my mother hating you or I because of something like that." He said starting to sound more at ease. I stood up and held out a hand to help him up. He grabbed my hand but he pulled me down and into his lap. He gave me a tight embrace. I started to hug him back. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="15d5552333b6a09945f2bf41b7381efa""You don't know how long I have waited." Len whispered in my ear. I giggled at the instant change of mood Len set. I looked from behind Len's shoulder to see people were gone. The farewell party must be over then. "I think we best start heading back inside. No one is here." I said looking at Len. "Did you see my mother?" Len asked as he gently helped me up. "I don't think I did." I said. I hope Len wasn't going to get worried from the comment. Len took my hand and lead me inside the house. We did not see Mrs. Kagamine. Then Len spotted her through the glass front doors, talking to the girl. Len's hand tightened around mine. Then he let go. "You should head upstairs and get changed. I should talk to my mother." Len said as he walked toward the front doors. "Come up soon." I said as I headed up the stairs and into the bedroom. I rummaged through the small box of Len's old clothing to see if I could find something comfortable to wear for bed. I found dark green shorts that went down to my lower thighs and a long sleeved shirt. I put them on and sat on the bed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ebcdf1e33b4236cdeace346c0537c2ea"Will he be back soon? I hope Len isn't in trouble. That rotten girl, who would sneak up on people like that? She must have been interested in Len. But unfortunately for her, I've already won over Len's affection years and years ago. And still to this day, as she has disrespectfully spied on some of it. I was getting curious so I decided to get off the bed and head out of the room to check on them. I walk towards the stairs. I stand in the middle of the stairs to see the girl, Len, and his mother sitting on the couch. Len looked red with embarrassment while as Mrs. Kagamine and the girl argue angrily. "I don't care what those two were doing, you don't spy on my children!" Len's mother yelled angrily. "But ma'm I know what I saw! Those two kissed! Is that even legal?!" The girl spat out. Nobody seemed to notice me standing by the stairs. But Len lifted his head to see me standing in the middle of the staircase awkwardly. "It is absolutely legal! Leave my children alone!" Mrs. Kagamine yelled. She pointed toward the door. "Leave." She said in a dangerously low tone. The girl's eyes welled up with tears and ran out the door. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="24bcba41f0f59252c93fb91d153effc0"I did not expect someone like Len's mother to act in such a way. But I was processing the fact that she said "My children." Am I her child now? Am I part of the family. Thinking about it made me very happy and flattered. I noticed that Len's mother noticed me as well. I got startled and quickly but quietly walked down the stairs and approached them both. Mrs. Kagamine smiled wider than usual. "You two should get to sleep. It has been a long night." She said. "Len and I looked at each other than back at her. "You don't care that...Oliver and I, we..." Len stopped mid-sentence and looked back at me. "Of course not! In fact, I saw it coming." She said with a playful grin. Then she winked at us. I cocked my head in confusion. But before I could ask, Len took my hand and headed for the stairs. "Goodnight mom." Len said from upstairs. "Yeah, goodnight..." I said taking one more look at her. She smiled and said goodnight as well. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a9102c0308a0b5b4dc0980b7e57cd50e"Len and I entered his room exhausted. I don't know about him, but I was exhausted physically and mentally. I crawled into the bed completely submerged in the blankets. A few moments later Len crawled inside of the blankets as well, but changed into comfortable clothing. He has on a fluffy jacket and saggy pants. But I could only tell because of him getting closer to me. I felt his arms wrap around me, but not too tightly. I freed my arms from the embrace so I could do the same. I wrapped my arms around him as well. From the small ray of light coming through the blanket, I could see Len smile. I smiled back before I nuzzled my nose into his neck. For a few minutes I was enjoying the equal affection we were giving one another, until I felt a warm hand enter inside my shirt from the bottom and move up my back. Len was gently stroking my back slowly up and down. This immediately calmed my nerves. And cause me to sigh in relief and relaxation. My mind went completely blank after that. I slowly fell sleep. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cfab1ba8c67c7c838db98d666f02a132"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="31fef4a9605832589c237f52cf55fa0e"I started to open my eyes to the new day. But suddenly I felt a retching pain in my forearm. I winced in pain as I also felt wet from beneath me. I open my eyes to see a third of the bed damp with red. I started to panic and roll Len over to make sure there were no injuries. Len woke up quickly to see my face in pain and panic. "Oliver...? Oliver! Your arm!" Len said panicking while picking up my arm. It was where the pain was coming from. I look down to see my forearm drenched in blood. Looking at the wound made it hurt more. I started to tear up from the pain. "C-come on! Lets get you into the bathroom." Len said as he helped me out of bed. I started to walk towards the bathroom but I started to get dizzy from the blood loss. I fell to my knees. "O-Oliver! Hold on." He left me sitting there on the ground. A few seconds later he came back with a towel. He wrapped it around my arm. Then I started to feel Len's comforting arms wrap around my bottom as he carried me the rest of the way to the bathroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b3239137d790b43a7270bd6bb857a28c"He sat me by the bath tub as he turned on the water. He picked up my arm and lowered it into the cold water. At first it hurt badly, but the pain was drowned out by the cold temperature of the water. The water started to turn from clear to a bright red. Len watched the color change in the water but kept my arm sitting in it. I rested my head on the edge of the tub. I started to feel the same feeling I felt when I had fallen asleep last night. Len started to stroke my back once more. I closed my eyes from the comforting sensation. "Len, I really like this." I said. "Like what?" Len said sounding more relaxed than he did earlier. "Stroking my back." I said starting to feel like I was falling asleep. "My father used to do this to me, when I was little." Len said. "Your father must have been a nice person." I said opening my eyes to look at him. " Yeah, he was." Len said looking down smiling. After a moment I felt my back get cold. Len was standing up. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d62beceed88622688f7fe483e110748d""I should probably go get my mom, she needs to know about this." Len said with a small wave out the door. I pull my shirt back down and look into the bright red water in the bath tub. I decided to lift my arm out of the water. I wanted to know what kind of wound it was. Was it a bullet or a cut? I thought as I took my arm out. It was not only a cut, but many. All in different directions. I was confused. Did someone break in? Who did this? Why did this happen? I thought. Len and Mrs. Kagamine came in through the door into the bathroom. Len's mother gasped at the bright red colored water in the tub, then looked at me. "How did this happen?!" She said almost yelling and took my arm into her hands. "I told you mom, I don't know. We woke up and the bed was stained with Oliver's blood. I rushed him in here as soon as I could!" Len said with a worried look. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f3e855d7492f59a9f59ec227b8e72545"Len's mother stared down at my arm confused. She turned it as many angles as she could without hurting me. She then turned my arm in the direction of my inner forearm facing me. "The exit's entry?" She said under her breath. "What?" Len said coming over to look at my arm as well. "The exit's entry? What does that mean?" Len said as well looking at my arm confused. I look down at my arm and just like they've said. The words 'The exit's entry', was carved into my skin on my forearm. My eyes widened. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	12. The Girl

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e1ac2f82f77e6796f3befb1e4b99ef62"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Len's POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="01930c74a6cfc712a925a84b7e44eb73"I saw Oliver look at his arm with his eyes widened. My mom ran out of the bathroom and went downstairs. I started to hear button mashing on a phone. I figured she was calling the police. I looked back at Oliver to see that he is still looking at his arm not moving. I shake him slightly to see if he was still aware of his surroundings. He quickly snapped out of it and looked at me. "What do you think this means Len?" Oliver asked me cocking his head. "I am not sure. But the real question is, who did it and why?" I asked. I didn't expect him to answer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="564c15c6daa01f0560f2e4ac74f8a935" I look down at his arm and think of who it might have been. But then I realized, Oliver has a wound that is still bleeding. I stand up and let the water drain. I help Oliver up off of the floor and over to the sink. I run the wound over cold water in the sink. Oliver winced with pain when I put his arm in the water. But only because of the force of the running water over it. "I will retrieve some bandages. I will be right back. Leave your arm in the water." I said as I went out of the bathroom. I go downstairs to my mother's room for equipment. I see my mother on the phone yelling out what happened last night. I walk passed her quietly to not disturb her. I get the equipment and head back upstairs. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="570d3c6d004bb43d72695c2c34d18d06"Oliver was standing in the same place I left him. He was closing his eyes while standing over the running water. He seemed to be moving his lips. He must be thinking. "I got the bandages." I said putting a hand on his shoulder. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and sat on the edge of the bath tub as I have instructed him to. "Len, now that I think about it, I did not wake up, nor did I feel a thing last night. How is that possible?" Oliver asked as he watched me apply cream to his arm. "Yeah, I was think of that as well. But that means it must be, the demon? The cuts may be deep, but they are able to heal without stitches. So I can just wrap your arm in the bandage." I said starting to mummify Oliver's forearm. A third of the bed is red. Along with his clothing. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6297483a84dfc125fce4b3fc0b0744c1""How about you get in the shower. I will clean the sheets." I said as I set up towels and soap for Oliver. I leave the room to let him do his thing. I look at the bed and see almost half of the bed is covered in Oliver's blood. He must have lost a lot, because he could barely stand up. I pull the sheets off the bed and go over to the laundry room. We no longer had a butler to do this job, so I guess I am going to start doing things myself again. But I'm used to it. I put the sheets into the wash, when I hear my mother coming up from behind me. "Well, I am finally done talking to the police, and they are going to come over to inspect things. In the wash, that isn't the sheets...are they?" My mother asked suspiciously. Was I not supposed to? "Uh, yeah they are, why?" I asked. "They could have used that to figure out who it was." She said. "Oops." I said blankly. It was just his blood and nothing else. It would hardy be any proof for anything. Besides, Oliver's arm is enough proof. "Well, no matter, there could be clues all around the house for all we know." My mother said as she looked around the room. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ddcfdedbf2d6fba1a53ebe0121653551"I start to no longer hear the water coming from the bathroom so he must be getting out. I remembered that I bought Oliver new clothing from the store. I don't want him to where old clothing until he grows taller, if ever. I grab the new clothing from downstairs and go back upstairs to my room. I walk in to see Oliver sitting on my bed reading the fairy tale book, with nothing but a bath robe on that went down to his knees. Luckily. He looked up at me and smiled. "Hi Len, is that my clothes?" Oliver asked as he crawled over to the end of he bed to see the bag. "Y-yeah, here you go." I said handing the bag to Oliver. I picked up a book and sat next to Oliver on the bed. Oliver was starting to change. As I was about to start reading, until I heard something fall off of a shelf in my closet. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bbd534486dd7a1e419f57538803ae2e3"Nothing in there couldn't have been able to move. I sold all of my puppets at the yard sale. I start to hear rattling inside. I look over to Oliver to see he was looking over there as well. I get up off of the bed to go see what it is. I open the closet, to see the same girl that was in the party. "What are you doing in there?!" I yelled. I saw Oliver got startled and quickly covered himself with the bath robe again. I looked back at the girl and she had a small knife in her hands. The blade was a bright red. Not only the blade but her eye. I was about to scream. But the only thing I could do at the moment was shut the door to the closet and put a chair under the door knob. Oliver and I looked at the door of the closet not making a sound. Neither was the girl. She didn't move either. I got up slowly and grabbed another chair. I signaled Oliver to slowly follow me out of the room. He did what he was told and followed me out. I locked the door on the outside and put the chair under the knob for good measure. Luckily, Oliver was holding his clothes, so he doesn't have to be cold all day wearing only a bath robe. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="efeac095e39ca79e0dd130937b078799""Go to the downstairs bathroom to get changed, I'll get my mother." I whispered to Oliver. He nodded and ran downstairs. Once I heard the door close downstairs to ensure he is safe, I run to my mother who was in her room. "Mom! T-The girl! She is in t-the closet and she has a bloody knife!" I yell shakily. My mother just looked at me in shock. It took her a moment for her to take in what I had just said. "What!? Where is Oliver?!" She yelled in panic. "He is in the bathroom downstairs getting changed. I made sure that he locked the door." I said trying to calm her down. My mother walked out of the room not telling me what she was going to do. I followed her to see what she was doing. She went downstairs and over to the downstairs bathroom. She knocked on the door gently. After a few seconds Oliver came out of the bathroom wearing his new clothes. His hands were shaking. "L-len? Is she still there?" He asked me with a shaky voice. "She is probably still in the room so I want you two to stay inside the bathroom with the door locked. Barricade the door with whatever you can find." She said as she closed the door behind us. Oliver looked like he was about to get up to stop her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c2ac90b5fe0455f9b2548a0448944de0""What if she hurts herself?" Oliver asked me while panicking. "Trust me, she won't." I said as I grabbed a towel and tied it around the door knob. Then I tied the other end to the toilet paper holder. "There, that should keep the door shut for good measure." I said reassuring Oliver that we are okay. We start to hear footsteps over us. This made Oliver whimper softly. I looked over at him and he was shaking. I then turned off the lights to ensure no occupation in the room. I sit down and feel my way around the pitch black room. I feel Oliver's shaking arm and grab it. I slowly move him over to the corner of the dark room. I join him in the small space and wrap my arms around him to try to calm him down. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ee4c34252d3733352ae49137ec2c5938""It will be okay Oliver, she can't bother us here." I whispered to him while stroking his soft locks of hair. "I-I am not shaking because of the girl." Oliver whispered back. "What do you mean? What other reason could there be?" I asked quietly. "I-It was my eye." Oliver whispered putting his hand to his eye covered by the eye patch. "Were you thinking of a way to destroy 'him'? Because you said that you get a bad pain in your eye if you do." I said. "No, I was thinking of ways to get rid of the girl, and then my eye burst into a retching pain." Oliver whispered. "That's strange." I whispered back. Whether he was scared or not, I was. Even though I knew that we were probably fine, I tightened my grip on Oliver. "Len? How do you know that your mother will be okay?" He asked. I was sort of hoping he would not ask that question. But he was bound to ask at some point. "Well, Oliver, my mother...is not my, mother." I said awkwardly. "What do you mean by that?" Oliver asked. "She is my, guardian...angel. My guardian angel." I said. I could not tell what Oliver's reaction was due to it being so dark in the room. But I could hear a small gasp. "But, how did you lose your mother?" Oliver asked. "I don't remember. I was just a baby. But I call her mother, because that is what I see her as." I said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4a5f52516ff5766d1d4700ad1e44c1b8""Oh, well she acts a lot like you, that is how I got so used to being around her so quickly." Oliver whispered. "That explains a lot." I said smiling, even though Oliver could not see. "If your mother can take care of it, how come we have to hide?" Oliver asked. "Because she may be immortal, but she does not have defensive magical powers. She can still break free from her grip." I replied as I nuzzled my face in his warm, soft hair while having him in a gentle embrace. I could feel Oliver's head move to face me. I gently stroke Oliver's cheek with my hand, which made his face move closer to mine. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c2c2be120ec86f3f717a6c6ce8d4ecd0"Before our lips could meet, my mother slammed the bathroom door open with a phone clutched in her hands. All the light was coming into the room and it gave me a head ache. "Are you guys okay? Good?" She asked helping us up. "Yeah, we are fine." I said slightly disappointed. 'If only I had just two more seconds until she walked in.' I thought, while grumbling slightly. "Well, she is taken care of. The last I saw of her was when the police were getting her into the cop car." My mother said while putting the phone down on the kitchen table. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c4fad07aaab551bf6d8861dfdef8f09d""Well, it's a good thing we are moving. We can get away from people like the butler, and that girl." She said. "Hey Oliver, I think I might know how that might have happened." I said. "What do you mean?" Oliver asked. "I mean when your eye hurt again. It could be the girl." I said. Oliver looked down to think. "She had a red eye, when I saw her in the closet I mean. Do you think that she could be a demon as well?" I said. Oliver stopped looking down and looked back up at me. "She might be. I mean, I don't even know where the demon is, the one that gave me his eye." Oliver said. "Well, it's a good thing that we are moving then." My mother said walking up the stairs and to her room. "Make sure you two pack! We are leaving in a few days!" My mother yelled from upstairs. Oliver and I looked at each other and then went upstairs to start packing./p 


	13. The Goldfinch

Oliver's POV

After a whole day of pack our things, Len's room was almost like a maze. We had boxes completely scattered around the room. But luckily Len and I made paths to the bed and the bathroom. I was sitting on the bed with Len getting changed for bed, while I was reading my book next to him.

I noticed that Len was done getting changed and transitioned himself into the blankets, with only his head peeking out. I decided to join him so I closed my book and turned off the lamp. I then put on fluffy shorts and burrowed myself into Len. He must be asleep. After a few minutes of starting to fall asleep, I felt a warm hand on the side of my face. I opened my eyes, but immediately closed them again. Because apparently, I'm not the only one that was bothered by the fact Len's mother 'interrupted' us. Len leaned in closer to my face causing our lips to meet. It was the same warm feeling I got on the night of the farewell party. But even then, did the feeling have to stop, because of a certain someone. I find them quite irritating.

I wrapped my arms around Len's torso as he moved my head closer to his, deepening the kiss. Our lips were not moving in a rhythmical tone. They were not moving at all. We just enjoyed the company of each other in this state. I wanted more of Len's body warmth so I rolled Len over on his back and laid on top of him. I looked down at Len to see he was smiling. "Don't smile like that." I said covering my face with my hands. Len chuckled. "It's not my fault your so cute." Len said smiling. Hearing that made me give him a playful glare. Before he could make any more flirty comments, I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, and pressed my lips against his again. Len pulled the blanket back over the two of us up to my upper back. Then Len moved his hands from under the blanket and my shirt. His hands started to move in a rhythm on my back. After long moments of enjoying equal affection from each other, I started to fall asleep.

I started to feel a light on my face. It was the morning. But the light on my face was not the only thing bugging me, but I heard chirping from outside the window. The bird was non-stop. I could hear the bird hitting the window with it's wings. I decided I could not take the constant noise any longer. I honestly don't know how Len could sleep through such a racket. I got up off of Len and went over to the window. It was a yellow and black bird. I would guess that it is an American Goldfinch. I opened the window, and the bird flew through the room. "H-Hey! What are you doing in here?" I tried to say without waking Len. To my astonishment, the bird stopped flying around the room and landed on my shoulder.

I wanted to see more of what the bird could do, so I held out my hand. The bird walked on my arm and down to my hand and looked into my eyes. He was making small chirping sounds while cocking his head side to side slightly. "You are really smart aren't you." I said smiling. I looked over and saw Len waking up. "Good morning Oliver." Len said with a smile. "Good morning Len! Look at this bird." I said holding a hand out while crawling onto the bed for Len to get a closer look. Len and the bird looked into each other's eyes for a moment. "What about it?" Len asked. "He was knocking on the window with his wings. And when I let him in, he did what I told him to. That is why he is not flying away." I said looking at the bird.

"Do you want to keep it? He seems to like you." Len said smiling at me. "I-If It's not any trouble having a pet." I said awkwardly. "Of course not! What do you want to name it?" Len asked. "I will have to think about it." I said. "You can look around the house if you want." I said looking at the bird. And just like that, the bird jumped off my hand and flew out of the room. Len and I looked at each other and decided to follow the bird. And just as t was told, the bird flew in different parts of the main room looking around the house. "I wonder how he listens to you. How does he know English? Len asked looking astonished at the bird.

"I have no idea. I told him to stop earlier, and he did." I replied. The finch looked around the whole house and sat himself back on my hand. He looked at me, then tried to nest himself in my hand. I cupped my other hand over him only revealing his head. His feathers started to puff up and down. He must be toasty in my warm hands. "He is so cute!" Len said looking at the finch. After a few moments of looking at the bird, I heard footsteps from behind me. "How did you get that bird?" Len's mother said behind me. "He was near the window, and he flew in. Oliver wanted to keep him so I said he could." Len said looking at his mother. "Oh, well alright. We will have to get him a cage to sleep in though." Len's mother said looking at the bird.

After a few moments, the bird flew to eye level to me. It was at that moment, I could see his eyes. One of them was a bright red. "The demon." I said. "What do you mean?" Len asked. I held out my hand for the bird to land on it, and turned the bird to Len so he could see his eye. Len's eyes widened.


End file.
